


To Catch a Kitten

by Strailo



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sanzo Group meets Weiss and find their mates while getting the sutra back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Catch a Kitten 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title, I know. Bite me.
> 
> Anyways, the start of that fic I kept talking about! The Weiss Kruez/Saiyuki crossover! Yes, I finally have started to post.
> 
> Be happy. The chapters might be a bit short, making it easier for me to crank the suckers out for you.
> 
> Each couple will have their own chapters when it comes to the smut. I estimate...not more then 8 chapters total.
> 
> But I'm not quite sure at the moment what'll happen. Yes, I'm still working on the other stories. Don't worry about that. It just takes me a bit of time. I'm taking time to work on those tonight.
> 
> So enjoy.
> 
> Beta’d by Sajahi.

“Sanzo, you and yours have done much trying to get the sutra back. We are quite happy about it but it has come to our attention that the ones who have it are not even in China,” Sanzo reads to his companions, the other three listening carefully. “They are currently in Japan, working with a group named Esset. You are to got to Japan and find them. Once there, you will meet with an assassin group known as Weiss. These four have gone up against Esset agents and will be able to help you while there.”

“Well, sounds fun,” the red haired kappa known as Gojyo drawls, settling back into his chair, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Sanzo grunts and pulls out the other information that came with the letter, spreading out four pictures of rather…enticing males. One had red hair, violet eyes, a gold earring, skin the shade of bone china and a ‘come near me and forfeit your life’ look on his pretty face.

His body was well built, even hidden by the semi loose jeans and orange sweater. He had a flower in hand and was sitting on a stool as he created an arrangement.

“My, he reminds me of you, Sanzo,” Hakkai says, smiling as he looked at the picture before moving onto the next one. This male had long blond locks that feel into laughing green eyes and surrounded a pert nose set over a pair of lush lips. He screamed sex, the dark coloring and shape of his eyes the only thing giving away his Japanese heritage.

His clothes alone screamed ‘Fuck me’, with low sitting jeans that clung and a mid-drift shirt, he was sex personified.

“Yummy,” Gojyo purrs, raising an eye brow. It was well known among the four that he was willing to screw anything on two legs and a recognizably human form. Demon, human or half, male or female, it didn’t matter to Gojyo and it looked as the second male could be fun.

Rolling his eyes, Sanzo tapped the third picture. This male had dark brown hair and eyes, with a hint of blood lust shining through as they looked at the picture. They could tell he was lanky, but strong, a soccer players body since the picture was of him standing with a soccer ball under foot. 

Goku looked interested in that picture and slid it over, taking in the details of the look on the mans face and body poster.

“He’s kinda like me, ne?” he finally asks, tossing the photo back onto the table. Sanzo smirked and lit another cigarette before nodding. He points to the last picture, the male shown in this one was young and couldn’t be much past sixteen. With large ocean colored eyes, peach colored skin and a slim body incased in jeans and a simple t-shirt, the male in front of them had to be the smallest of them all.

“So, what are their names?” Hakkai finally asks, sitting back after studying the photos with the others. Sanzo simply handed over the sheets for him with a smirk.

“Let’s see,” Hakkai hums, looking over the sheets. “Alright, the small one with the blue eyes and blond hair is known as Omi Tsukiyono, code name Bombay.”

“You mean like the cat?” Gojyo asks, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Yes, like the cat,” Hakkai says, eyeing his friend with a cool look. “They are all named after cats. Now, the dark eyes and brown haired one,” he continues, tapping the photo “is Ken Hidaka, code name Siberian. The blond is Yoji Kudoh, code name Balinese. The red head is Aya Fujimiya, otherwise known as Ran, code name Abyssinian. He refuses to reply to the name Ran though. It’s safer to call him Aya.”

“Sounds like a certifiable nut case,” Gojyo drawls settling back into his chair, his eyes closed. Suddenly a thwack was heard and they all looked over to see Sanzo growling softly and holding his paper fan in one hand while Gojyo rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Sanzo.

“He’s not a nut case,” Hakkai says softly, reading over the papers. “The name brings up bad memories for him unfortunately. We’re to go to a nearby field and a transportation portal will take us to Japan to meet with the four of them.”

“Fine,” Gojyo huffs, watching Sanzo walk out of the room with Goku trailing behind. “You know something is going to happen, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Gojyo. Now, let’s go to bed and get some sleep,” Hakkai says, standing up and moving to his bed after shedding his shirt and shoes. “We’re not leaving until tomorrow evening. We might as well enjoy the time to relax.”

“Yep,” Gojyo hums, looking at the pictures and tapping one a few times. “You can’t say you aren’t drawn to the small one,” he says softly, his eyes serious as he watches his friend look over his shoulder.

“I am. There is something about them that draws one to them. We’ll have to see how things go when we get there,” Hakkai says, his eyes glittering with a mix of danger and mirth.

“This’ll be fun,” Gojyo drawls, standing up and moving to his own bed, shedding clothes as he went, before sliding in nude. “Quite a lot of fun.”


	2. To Catch a Kitten 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, another chapter!! Love me and give me lots of happy reviews? Please? *bats eyes and looks cute* 
> 
> Anyways, I want to thank my lovely beta, Sajahi for the wonderous beta job, once more.

Standing in the middle of a field, the four assassins of Weiss were idly waiting and wondering if their contacts would be arriving soon or not. They knew the information for the mission, they knew that they had to deal with the supernatural once more and they were itchy about it.

About three years ago, the world that was hidden from most came out into the open, laws were already put in place amongst the many governments out there. Demons, vampires, dragons and other such creatures now freely moved around with the humans.

It was found that a good chunk of China had already known about them and the problem that was forcing the council to tip their hand and show the world of the dark.

The Minus Wave. Something that turned perfectly normal demons into raving, blood and carnage craving beasts.

They had taken out several of those beasts so far, late at night when they would attack the innocent. Even Schwarz was having a hard time doing their normal jobs with the demons that had been driven mad running amok. For the most part, it was now under control, various items helping to suppress and protect the demon from losing his or her mind.

But they still had to stop the idiots who were doing it along with getting a sutra back for some monk that had a stick so far up his ass, it was picking his nose.

Or so said Yohji when he had seen the monk’s picture the first time and heard about him. He had ended up quite a lot of pain, Aya having taken a page from Sanzo’s book and hitting his team mate upside the head.

So, now they were just waiting. And waiting some more. Omi had insisted that they be there an hour early since it looked like it would be raining soon and the only vehicle that could take the back roads if it did rain was the seldom used, but a very roomy and nice Jeep. 

Aya was the only one that could handle the temperamental beast though. So, Aya was the one to drive, and he was known to drive carefully if not on a mission or when they didn’t have to rush.

So they waited. 

Omi had pulled down the back of the jeep, the back hatch and storage area making a nice place for him to sit out of the torrent of rain and allowed him to tap at the keys on his keyboard. He couldn’t get a very good internet signal out there with all the rain, but he could edit and proof read the various reports that were due.

Aya was sitting behind the steering wheel, his seat pushed back all the way and legs drawn up onto it, crossed Indian style. A pair of glasses were perched on his nose, glowing lightly in the book light that illuminated his current reading material. 

Ken was next to him with his own book light illuminating his face, but instead of reading, he was planning out the training schedule for his soccer team. The sound of pen on paper was the only real noise that came from him beyond the slight music that filtered from the ear buds sitting in his ears. He was trying hard to ignore Yohji, who had accidentally hurt his feelings earlier with a careless remark.

Yohji, in all his lanky glory, was laying in the back seat, just staring at the roof of the jeep, his jade colored eyes far away. He was thinking of how to make it up to his friend and co-worker once more, knowing that if the hurt was left to fester it would hurt the team in the long run.

He had no urge to lose Ken to a stupid fight. He cared about the other three to much to lose them to something easily fixed or soothed. Sighing softly, he blinked and sat up as the little bracelet that they had been given started to blink from its place on Ayas wrist. 

The red head sighed and turned off his light before putting his book aside in the middle of the two seats. “They’re coming,” was all the man said before opening the door and shoving his umbrella out the door, popping it open. Stepping out, Aya looked around before closing his door and waiting for the three others.

Omi followed after quickly, opening his own umbrella and sliding out of the back after making sure his laptop was safe in its spot. Looking around, Omi moved to where Aya was standing a few feet away from the car, watching the water on the ground start to spin and twirl. 

Ken slipped out of the car with his own umbrella, leaving Yohji to scramble to stop him so they could talk before the Sanzo group arrived. Gently grabbing Ken’s wrist and tugging lightly, he cleared his throat and stepped under Ken’s umbrella, his own held to the side. 

“Listen, Ken, I’m sorry about my remark. Yes, I know, I’m an idiot and I know that it’s going to take more then an apology from me to get you to actually forgive me, but…I was kinda hoping that you’d stop ignoring me at the least,” he said, glad that the rain was hiding what they were saying from their friends. Ken eyed the lanky blond before nodding his head. 

“Fine. I’m not saying that I’m forgiving you, but the apology goes a long way. I’ll stop ignoring you, for now,” Ken says, waving at finger at his friend. “Now, shoo. Get under your own umbrella.”

“I see how it is,” Yohji sniffed with a smile on his lips, pulling his own umbrella up and moving to where the others were standing. He had a feeling that they were going to have an interesting time meeting with these people. He just hoped that it didn’t get them killed trying to get this sutra thing.

Sighing and digging around his pocket to find his pack of cigarettes, Yohji pulled one out with his free hand. Putting it into his mouth, he tucked the rest of the pack back into his pockets and grabbed his lighter, lighting up the slim stick of tobacco. Taking a slow drag off the cigarette, he watched as the portal opened up and a jeep came through, the top clearly nothing more then a tarp at best. 

“Where’s the dragon thing?” Omi hummed quietly next to Aya, one hand sitting over his lips and tapping lightly. 

“The dragon thing is the jeep,” Aya answered, moving forward as the four in the jeep stepped out with their own umbrellas and the jeep turned into said dragon. “Welcome to Japan. I’m Aya. This is Omi and Ken. The idiot with the cigarette is Yohji. We have enough room in our vehicle for all of you if you wish to ride in something dry.”

Glaring at the red head, Yohji snorted and finished off his cigarette while Ken snickered next to him getting poked in the side. Omi waved before moving to the jeep, hopping into the back. As his umbrella disappeared, Ken soon followed, getting into the back and pulling up the tail gate before closing the window. 

Sanzo and the others nodded, watching the two youngest get into the jeep before watching as Aya turned and moved to the driver’s side, Yohji dropping the butt onto the ground.

“Don’t mind us. We’re just under a bit of stress,” Yohji explained as soon as the four got close enough. “Come on, hop in. You might have to find a lap to sit in,” the blond continues, moving towards the jeep and sliding it, closing his umbrella after him. The four smirked at each other and followed after, Goku ending up in Gojyo’s lap. 

“Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. I’m Hakkai, while the red head next to me is Goyjo, the one sitting in his lap is Goku, and of course, Sanzo,” Hakkai said, smiling at the three he could easily see.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Omi said, looking up from his lap top. “I’m telling Manx that we picked them up and we’re on our way to the shop again.”

“Good,” Aya grunted, pulling out onto the road, being careful not to jostle every one as he drove. Hitting the highway, he rolled his eyes when Ken put his ear buds into his ears once more and settled into the seat, just listening to his music. 

The jeep was filled with the sounds of tapping keys and what leaked out from the ear buds, making the silence of everyone seem less oppressive.


	3. To Catch a Kitten 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: To Catch a Kitten 3  
> Disclaimer: To be found in the first chapter.  
> Pairing this chapter: Hakkai/Omi  
> Notes: not beta’d due to my betas being a bit busy.  
> AN: Finally! Another chapter. I’m sorry, but to tell you I do have chapter 4, which will be posted soon. I plan on finishing up chapter 5, 6 and the mini 7. As for pairings, I went for two to a relationship. I will write a set with threesomes eventually but for now enjoy.  
> Remember, I thrive off of favs and comments. Mostly comments.

Two months. It had been 2 bloody months since their guests had arrived and already he was ready to kill one of them! He couldn’t find any time alone to properly hack the computers of those they were after. If it was one, it was another bothering him, knocking on his door, or in Hakkais’ case, damn near stalking him.

Glaring with dark blue eyes, Omi sighed as he sat in their basement, for once, blissfully alone. Hakkai was off doing something or another, while Yohji showed Gojyo around town, probably club hopping again. Aya was more then likely downstairs in the shop cleaning things up on the rare day of being closed and doing inventory. Sanzo was probably sitting in the back room since it was dark and quiet enough, even with Aya moving around. Knowing Ken, he was at the soccer field with Goku watching his every move.

They seemed to have paired off rather well beyond the stalker like tendencies of the Sanzo group. It was rather annoying though.

And now he couldn’t concentrate enough to actually do any hacking and had found himself cruising the side nets, the underground of the web, looking for information on Youkai. He wanted to know why he was being stalked by the human turned Youkai. Other wise he might riddle the man full of darts the next time he did. 

Or better yet, full of arrows.

Growling, he clicked on a new link and paused at the title of the article. Scanning through it, he sent it off to print and add it to the rather thick pile of paper that he had started to print off earlier. Shifting lightly, he tilted his head to the side and nibbled on his bottom lip in concentration as he followed a few other links to different sites, printing off articles from there to go over at his own pace in the privacy of his room.

After an hour of working on finding as much information as he could, Omi finally shut his computer down and stood up, stretching slowly. Moaning quietly, he gathered the thick pile of paper and moved to punch holes through them to then stick in a binder. 

Padding up the stairs towards his apartment, the one that he was sharing with the Youkai that was driving him up a wall, Omi paused long enough in the mini kitchen to grab a sandwich, a bottle of his favored juice and some Oreos before he headed for his bedroom that was hidden by rice paper walls and door, something he had added for privacy.

Granted there were still shadows but it was still some added privacy.

Closing the door behind him, Omi dropped the folder down onto his bed and tugged off his socks, tossing them into the hamper before adding his shorts, boxers and shirt to it. Pulling on a large shirt that brushed his knees and a pair of small boxers, he sat down onto his bed and flipped his laptop on. Setting his music to playing, he settled in to start reading and making notes on the possible reasons why Hakkai was following him around like a love struck teenager with the libido of Yohji and Schuldig both. Which was really rather saying something all things considering they were two very horny males. 

A few hours later, the sound of the apartment door opening found him nibbling his lip as he stood up to shove the binders into a desk drawer. Omi paused before closing the drawer and stood up to pad over to his door. Opening it up, he poked his head out and watched Hakkai slipping off his shoes in the door way. Watching the dark head look up and darker eyes catch his own, Omi blushed and waved with a slightly strained smile.

“Hello, Hakkai-san. How was today?” he asked as the human turned demon closed the door behind him finally and stepped into the main room before settling onto the small couch. 

“It was very productive, Omi-chan. How was school?” Hakkai asked, laughing huskily when the small assassin pouted at the ‘chan’ that had been attached to his name.

“It went fine, Hakki-san. Did you get dinner? I was thinking of making individual casseroles. Maybe that one that you liked before starting to search for more hints on where they are,” Omi said, finally stepping out of his bedroom completely, closing the door and padding to the mini kitchen that sat next to the bathroom. 

“That sounds fine, Omi-chan. And no, I haven’t been able to eat since breakfast,” Hakkai replied, watching the other move with darkening eyes. 

Smiling, Omi moved to the small fridge and pulled out the vegetables he had cut up that morning. Puttign the bowls down, he pulled out a couple of casserole dishes, making sure that he had grabbed the smallest ones that he had. Smiling and nodding his head, he grabbed the rest of his ingredients, quickly mixing them together in the dishes. Putting them into the small oven, he finally padded over to where Hakkai was lounging, supposedly looking over several maps that were spread out over the coffee table.

Sitting down, Omi settled onto the couch next to him. Crossing his legs, he settled back and eyed the maps before reaching forward to tap one of the warehouse maps.

“We think that’s where they are right now. There has been a lot of activity around there, including some major buying of property,” he told the other man, circling a part of the map with one finger. Hakkai nodded and watched the others delicate hand move, entranced with the way they moved. Shifting, the Youkai stared at the sweet face of the one he wanted to shove over and screw until he begged and pleaded for more.

Clearing his throat, Hakkai pointed to the newest map and noted “It looks as if they’ve combined the warehouses together into one big building.” Sitting back, he took off his half glasses and rubbed his eyes, moaning softly. “We need to do some surveillance and make sure it’s them.”

“Already working on it. Manx has already set something up with a specialized team. They’ll report in tomorrow with pictures, film, that sort of thing,” Omi replied, waving a hand and leaning back again. He could see the tension in Hakkai and knew the man hadn’t slept properly in the past few days. Standing up, he padded over to the little bathroom that had been set up and grabbed the jar of oil that Yohji had given him after they had discovered that the four dislike the scents of even the scentless lotions and body oils.

“Take off your shirt and lay down,” he told the man, raising an eyebrow at the wide eyed look he got for it. “Come on, I can see the tension in your back and shoulders. I’m going to work it out for you but you need to be laying down,” Omi continued, pointing to Hakkais futon with one finger. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, Hakkai stood up from the couch and tugged off his shirt before laying it aside and laying onto the bed, resting his arms and head on a pillow.

Omi smiled brightly and walked over to the lounging Hakkai. Kneeling on the bed, he threw one leg over the youkais hips and perched himself onto the males ass, blushing lightly as Hakkai hummed and closed his eyes. Opening the bottle, he poured a bit of the thick liquid onto his hands and started to smooth them over the strong back, pressing into the muscles. Smiling, Omi started to work on getting them to relax.

During his researching about youkai and their mates, he had leraned that if one was interested and it was welcomed, the one being pursued could encourage the youkai by physical touch and doing things for them. Well, omi could quite happily do that despite the fact that Hakkai had nearly stalked him for a while.

Humming quietly, Omi continued with his massage, slowly working his hands down the others back. Stopping to work a particularly tight knot, Omi enjoyed being able to touch the older man. He was a touchy, feely person as it was but rarely got to indulge in it.

Smiling at the moans that came from Hakkai, the small assassin slid his hands up the bigger males back slowly, pressing on either side of his spine. He giggled lightly at the groan that the move got before squeaking as Hakkai shifted and captured one wrist. Twisting, the youkai tugged him down onto the futon to lay next to him, face to face. Blushing, Omi stared at the other in curiosity.

Smirking, Hakkai tugged the other man close, one hand slipping down the cup the ass that had taunted him for days. Purring, he leant forward and nuzzled at the slim neck in front of him. 

“You’re a tease,” he moaned lightly into Omis tanned skin, his tongue flicking out to taste it. “Have you been reading up on things? More specifically about youkais and their mates?”

“Yes,” Omi admitted, squeaking lightly as his ass was groped, making him wiggled against the other man with a purr. He had hoped the human turned youkai would have been able to pick up on what he was doing but was still surprised at how fast he had done so. “Been reading all day actually. Though I wasn’t expecting you to pick up on it so soon.”

“I didn’t really notice you were setting yourself up for a bit actually. Not until the middle of the massage,” Cho replied, smiling against Omis neck, humming softly in pleasure at bueing able to touch the other male the way he wanted to finally.

“Well, it was still faster then expected,” the smaller man pouted, drawing a laugh from his soon to be lover and a squeeze of his hand.

“I know, but I’m not the smartest one of my group for nothing,” hakkai smirked against his soon to be lover’ neck. “Now, enough talking. I do believe it’s time for me to claim my mate. What do you think of that?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Omi breathed, nibbling his bottom lip in pleasure at the thought. He really wanted to be considered Hakkais mate, his lover, his world. They knew that they would soon find the sutra and the woman who sent out the Midus wave, taking her out easily. 

But it could wait. Hakkai was moving his hand up and under his shirt, gently caressing his skin, just playing over the muscles of his back

Growling, Hakkai rolled them over so that Omi was laying back and he was laying over him, settling between the archers legs, rolling his hips down into the others. Loving the small goran at the move, he leant down and sealed his lips over Omis probing at the soft lips with his tongue, feeling them give. 

Slipping his tongue into Omis’ mouth, he tasted every bit of the sweet warmth, groaning at the taste. Tangling their tongues together, the youkai slipped his hand up the slim side to a nipple, feeling it bud under his exploring fingers.

Smirking, he did it again, enjoying the soft mewl he got from Omi. Pulling away from the archers mouth, the youkai licked his lips as he tugged off Omis shirt, tossing it to the side. He was rather surprised to feel Omis hands pull away from his hair, not having felt them tangle in it.

“You’re good,” he purred, watching a blush slide over Omis cheeks. Sliding down, he lapped at a nipple before nibbling on it lightly. Omi let out a soft sweet moan of pleasure as he arched up into his mouth. “That’s it, let me hear you,” Hakkai hummed in delight before going back to working on his lovers body.

Nipping, licking, sucking and tasting Omis skin, imprinting it onto his memory, Hakkai spread Omis legs with gentle hands, making sure to tug off his pants before running them over the inside of his thighs. Settling between the long limbs, he gently laved at one ball, teasing it and laughing lightly as Omi screeched loudly, thighs twitching. His mate was sensitive to the touches that he was laying on the smooth skin. Hakkai was pleasantly surprised on top of that, that Omi was smooth, and by the feel of his skin, naturally so.

Opening his mouth, the older man drew one smooth ball into it, tonguing the round as he listened to the long, drawn out yowl of pleasure that Omi let loose. Watching the lean body arch, he nibbled very gently on the smooth skin, eyeing the flush of pleasure that spread over Omis skin. He found that everything Omi was doing fueled his own need for his lover. 

Letting his treat go, he slid up Omis body and reached under his pillow for the bottle of lube. Flicking the bottle open, Hakkai slid back down after stealing a breath stopping kiss. Smirking at the wide eyed look he was getting, Hakkai slowly licked a long strip up Omis cock before wrapping his lips around the head.

Holding down the slim hips, Hakkai reveled in the sirens wail he got from Omi and slicked his fingers. Tonguing the slit a few times, he brought them to the others entrance and teased it over the ring of muscles, feeling them relax slowly. Sliding the finger into Omi, Hakkai moved his mouth farther down over the slim length, sucking and licking lightly, only doing enough to distract from the burn of the stretch.

The sleek body moved slightly, as if Omi was trying to decide between moving away from the finger or if he was going press upwards to the others mouth. Making the decisions for him, Hakkai swallowed the rest of Omis prick as his finger drew out and pressed back in.

Humming, he started to move his finger and head in time, loosening Omi and getting him used to having something in him. introducing a second finger, he wiggled them a bit before purring as he pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, getting a very loud scream for it.

Crooking his fingers again, he spread them open, feeling the muscle slowly give under the gentle pressure. Starting to thrust his fingers again, he returned to sucking on the smaller man, his tongue moving and pressing on the skin.

Growling softly and adding a third finger, Hakkai paused his movements to allow Omi time to adjust. After a few moments, he started to move his fingers again until they were able to smoothly thrust in and out of the lean body before pulling his fingers out with a soft pop.

Pulling off of Omis’ cock, the youkai smiled softly at the whimper of disappointment and sat up on his knees. Pickign up the oil bottle, he slicked his hand and brought I tdown to rub it over his hard length. Watching dark blue eyes flutter open, Hakkais prick twitched and the need and awe in them.

Finally feeling that he was slick enough, he reached down and flipped Omi over, moving so that they were pressed tightly together, chest to back. One hand holding Omis hips up, Hakkai used the other one to place his length to the ring of stretched muscles and waited for the signal that he could move.

“Just tell me when you’re ready,” Hakkai purred into his mates ear, feeling the full body shiver he got in response.

“You can,” Omi breathed, turning his head to look at his lover. Smiling, Hakkai sealed their lips together and rolled his hips forward, thrusting in deep. Swallowing the yelp from the smaller assassin, he waited for the muscles to stop fluttering and tightening around him.

Pulling away from the kiss, he panted in time with his mate, waiting patiently, finally feeling Omi relax around him. Hakkai slowly breathed out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t hurt the small male to much.

Pulling his hips back and thrusting forward, Hakkai settled into a languid pace, making sure each thrust struck his lovers sweet spot. Omi was clinging to the pillows under his head and moving in time with his movements. Hakkai growled lowly as Omis sounds of pleasure got louder with each thrust.

Timing it just right, he bit down on the blonds long neck, making Omi screech and tighten around his cock, spilling across the sheet. Managing to thrust once more, Hakkai soon followed after his mate, filling him with his heat.

Releasing the smaller mans neck he looked at Omis face before chuckling lightly. Omi had passed out, a smile on sweet, red lips. Pulling out slowly, he settled the small male onto his side before getting off the bed. 

Going to the small kitchen, he turned the oven off and put the casseroles away into the refrigerator. Padding into the bathroom next, he grabbed a wash cloth before moving to the bed once more. Cleaning them off and tossing the wash cloth to a small hamper, Hakkai finally slid the slim body under the blankets before following him, curling close to his new mate. He could wait to take his tiny lover again.

He had waited this long after all.


	4. To Catch a Kitten 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: To Catch a Kitten – Chapter 4  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez/Saiyuki  
> Pairing: Sanzo/Yohji/Sanzo  
> AN: So…I wrote this before I wrote chapter three (Hakkai/Omi). Shocking right? Well, I got sick and didn’t have much of a need to write slow sex so…wrote something a little fast.
> 
> This is what you get, so, really, enjoy! Tell me what you guys think! Please. *nibbles*

Walking into his small apartment above the Konoko, Yohji raised an eyebrow at finding Sanzo sitting on his couch and rolled his cigarette in his mouth, the smoke curling slowly around his head.

“So, where’s Gojyo?” Yohji drawled in greeting as he slowly looked over the priests body and outfit. The lighter blond was wearing a rather soft sweater, one he knew for a fact was Ayas and a pair of jeans that encased the long legs tightly.

“I told him to go stalk, Ran-san,” Sanzo replied after a few moments, blind hair falling into what Yohji would and did call leering eyes. That was something that the lanky blond could never really figure out. In the last three weeks that the four had been here, they had called ‘Aya’ Ran, stating that they didn’t call someone a name that wasn’t theirs. 

“Oh? Thought you were after Ayan,” Yohji said as he slipped off his shoes. “Figured you two would end up in bed like the chibi and Hakkai did. You, after all, keep hanging out with him,” he continued, moving to flop into his favorite recliner, stretching his legs out in front of him. Tapping his cigarette into the ash tray, he watched with lazy eyes as Sazo placed two sake saucers onto the table between them before grabbing a sake bottle from a little pot of hot water. Drying it off with a small napkin, Sanzo shook his head before popping the top.

“I’m not interested in him. My tastes run along different lines. When I want to relax, I don’t want another person who is as stiff as I am,” Sanzo explained, pouring sake into the dishes. “He makes a nice friend. He lets me meditate without feeling the urge to talk or bother me in some way on top of that.”

Handing Yohji a saucer of sake, he settled back and sipped the high quality sake Aya had give him along with advice on how to pin the play boy into place long enough to mark him with out scaring him away. Running his own eyes over Yohjis slim body, taking in the sinfully tight pants and belly shirt, he shifted in his seat slightly. Waiting for Yohji to say what he wanted to say, he sipped at his sake slowly, taking his time in enjoying it.

“So, why are you doing this?” Yohji finally asked, swirling his own sake around in the dish. Sighing, the priest put his own dish aside and stubbed out his cigarette with a smile.

“I know that you have seen what happens to Sanzo priests who kill or purify youkai,” the darker blond finally said, leaning forward on his knees, fingers lacing together.

“They take on the instincts of the youkai, instead of actually turning into one, kinda like what Hakkai did, right?” Yohji asked, watching Sanzo nod with a smirk. “So, what are your instincts telling you now?”

“To claim my mate,” Sanzo drawled, watching Yohjis eyes darken. Aya had been right when he told him that the truth would work best with the lanky assassin.

“I see. So I’m the one your instincts have stated that is your mate?” Yohji asked after a few moments of thought, smirking as he stubbed out his own cigarette and finished off his sake. Sanzo nodded with a smirk, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

“That’s correct. So what are you gonna do about it?” the priest purred as his eyes flashed in challenge. Yohji smirked and stood up, and stalked towards the other, crossing the few feet between them easily.

“Well, I think I’m gonna let you have your way with me before I have my way with you,” he purred, pressing against the strong body, one hand sneaking under Sanzos sweater, feeling warm, smooth skin under his wire calloused fingers. Sanzo purred and tugged the other man close, walking backwards towards Yohjis room, slipping through the doorway. Smirking as the playboy closed behind them, he easily turned them around and pushed the other onto the bed.

Watching the lanky body bounce on the big bed, Sanzo pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side. As green eyes trailed over his pale skin, he reached down and flicked his jeans open.

“I suggest you strip. I am not going to wait very long before I decide to shred your clothes,” he warned, smirking some more as Yohji scrambled to pull off shoes, shirt and socks off, tossing them in the general direct of his clothes hamper. The long body was a wonderfully light toffee color, making Sanzo drool as he drew his zipper down slowly. Watching Yohji sprawl out, he tugged off his pants and kicked them aside, standing in front of the other, letting the assassin trail his eyes over his body.

Smirking, Sanzo slinked up the bed slowly, body moving in such a way that Yohji felt distinctly like prey. Mentally shaking the feeling off, he looked back to the other and flopped back onto the bed, long legs spreading as Sanzo moved between them. Feeling the strong body press down onto his, Yohji moaned quietly, weaving his arms around the other mans neck, pulling him down.

“So what are you planning to do to me, you big bad priest?” the blond teased, eyes bright as he wiggled a bit in place, pressing his hips upwards. Groaning as their cocks rubbed together, he watched through hazy eyes, loving the way Sanzos eyes darkened and his lips pulled back in a snarl of pleasure. It was undeniably hot and made his cock twitch at the sight. The other was going to drive him insane with need, Yohji just knew it.

“I plan on fucking you until you’re raw and begging for more,” Sanzo finally purred, shifting to dig around the others bedside drawer to find a tube of lube. “Once I have you, I am never letting you go. You won’t take another to your bed; you’ll be mine and no one else. If someone touches you they will die,” Sanzo warned the other man, eyes narrowed as he dropped the bottle onto the bed.

“I figured as much. I don’t cheat on the ones I’m with,” Yohji promised with a smile. Spreading his legs wider and pulling them towards his sides, he exposed himself to his lover with a purr. “So how about you show me what I’m gonna get for the rest of our long lives?”

“Our very long lives,” Sanzo promised, uncapping the bottle with a smirk. Slicking his fingers, he reached down and shoved a finger straight into his lovers’ body easily. Purring, his eyes flashing, Sanzo loved the surprised moan the move got, just letting his finger rest inside of the other, allowing Yohji to adjust. Dragging his finger out slowly, he pressed it back in at the same pace, smirking as Yohji moaned lowly and his lean hips pressed upwards to take the finger in deeper.

Sliding a second finger in, knowing that Yohji would be able to handle it, Sanzo worked them in and out of the tight entrance. Leaning down, he lapped at a nipple, purring as it budded so nicely for him. Moving to nibble on the other one, Sanzo slipped a third finger into the easily accepting body, spreading them to open Yohji up even more. The assassin was hot and tight around his fingers, making him growl against the nipple he was teasing.

Long fingers buried themselves into his thick blond hair, tugging him up into a desperate kiss. Dominating the begging lips easily, Sanzo pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before sliding them out and pulling his lips away from Yohjis, he panted harshly along with his mate. Picking up the bottle of lube, Sanzo once more slicked his hand, warming the liquid up between his hands. Reaching down, he slid his hand over his prick to coat it in the slick.

Hissing at the touch, he let his eyes go half lidded as he made sure he was completely coated. Running his dry hand over Yohjis thigh, he moved the leg to where he wanted it, resting over his shoulder. Guiding himself to the stretched hold, Sanzo rubbed against the fluttering ring before pressing lightly against it. Smirking at the growled moan, he pressed forward until the head of his prick slid in, the ring streatching and then pressing around it.

Groaning, he stopped for a few moments, Yohji writing underneath him, Sanzo started to move forward again, sinking into tight, hot heat. The other, he knew, was no virgin to men, but it damn well felt like it. Tight and hot, Yohji fluttered just right around him, making his eyes close and his head drop back. Stopping again, he rolled his hips, groaning at the yelp of pleasure the move got him. He had nailed the blonds’ sweet spot. 

Pulling out as he drew Yohjis’ other leg up, Sanzo rammed back in, drawing a pleasured scream out of his lover. Knowing the other was in no pain, Sanzo started a fast, hard pace, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves with each thrust. Yohji was quickly reduced to babbling, and soft begging to cum, to find his peak and to feel Sanzos.

“Yohji,” Sanzo groaned, rolling his hips at the end of a hard thrust. “Gods,” he breathed, eyes drinking in the lanky body greedily. Leaning forward again, he brush their lips together as his hips continued to move hard. The friction between them made him growl before he reached down and pressed on Yohjis bouncing cock, rubbing it lightly as one finger toyed with the slit.

Smirking at the near scream and the feel of slick heat against his hand as the body around him tightened, Sanzo shifted and bit down hard on the exposed neck. Tasting blood, sweet and tangy with a slight coppery taste to it, Sanzo shivered at the surprised yelp and flooded his mates’ body with his cum, feeling it leak out around his cock. Rocking his hips a few more times, the priest slowly pulled away and licked his lips slowly as Yohji gazed back up at him with glazed eyes.

“Yummy,” he purred, laughing lightly at the teasing, sleepy look he got in return.

“Just had to nibble on my neck right? You know I’m gonna get teased about that for years now,” Yohji teased, quite content to still be bent in half.

“Yeah, needed to taste,” Sanzo purred as he sat up, teasing the other in return as he let Yohjis legs fall to the side as he moved. Slowly pulling out with a wet pop, he smirked even more as he watched his cum slip out of Yohjis stretched hole. “Ah, now that’s a rather nice sight,” he hummed, moving to lay down and pull Yohji close, watching the mark start to scar smugly.

Yohji took the time to steal a cigarette from Sanzos pack, one of three that he had tucked away earlier that evening. 

“So, I take it that after all this is done…” Yohji trailed off, raising an eyebrow as smoke curled around them.

“The four of you will be coming with us or we’ll be staying here and will be left alone. Occasional mission yes, but you will be left to live your lives as you want. We…will have gotten our rewards for doing a good job,” Sanzo told him, running his fingers through soft, sweat slick hair. “Ran-san will be allowed to keep the shop and the rest of you will be brought out if you want to leave.”

“Ah, so basically, we’ll be free with occasional times to go fight right?” Yohji asked, getting a nod before shrugging. “I can do that.”


	5. To Catch a Kitten 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Catch a Kitten 5: Goku/Ken  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez/Saiyuki  
> Pairing: Ken/Goku  
> AN: Ummm…almost done with this one! I’m actually writing the last chapter now, nearly done with the smut and all that. Then I’m going to go do the rest of my stuff (funs) and hopefully finally catch up on shit! Here’s hoping yes?

Gasping as he was pushed against a wall, Ken dragged his hands through thick brown gold hair, tilting his head backwards as an insistent mouth dragged its way over his neck. Shivering, he panted lightly as his bagh nakh were removed and tossed to the side. He was suddenly very glad that Omi had pulled him aside to tell him what was going on with the three youkai and the one priest.

To say that he had been surprised was an understatement.

Moaning, Ken rolled his hips against the others as strong, lean hands pulled off his blood soaked clothes, sliding against his skin, drawing more moans from him.

“Goku,” he murmured, arching into the touch, his toes curling in pleasure as an agile tongue danced over his nipple.

“Ken,” the youkai purred lifting his head to press their lips together. The assassin melted under the forceful touch, making him moan and open his mouth to the slick muscle. Squawking in surprise as he was lifted up into the others arms, he wrapped his legs around the strong waist and held on tight as he was moved over to the bed.

Falling backwards, he huffed lightly and blinked up at the other in surprise at the leer that he was getting from Goku. Blushing lightly, he smiled and reached up to pull the other down into a deep kiss, rolling his hips upwards. Groaning as Goku thrust down, the assassin lifted his hips as his mates long fingers worked to pull his pants off completely.

Sitting up, Goku pulled his own shirt off, tossing it to the side before leaning down to lap at a nipple. Feeling it bud under his ministration, he nibbled on it gently before moving to the other. He continued to tease them until Ken was a mewling mass of sensitive nerves and tension.

Running his hand down over the lean side, Goku growled at the feeling of curious fingers sliding over his skin to play with his waist band. Smirking and nipping at a patch of skin, the youkai slid off of Ken, standing up in front of him.

Unhooking his jean button, he tugged the zipper down before pulling them off all together. Stopping for a moment, he pulled off his cuffs and replaced them with a new suppressor, taking off his diadem. Ken watched him closely with hazy brown eyes, anticipation coursing through his blood.

“Goku, is that strong enough to protect your youkai from the Midus wave?” he husked, watching the other smirk slowly.

“Yes. Hakkai created the bracelet out of the same stuff that his ear cuffs are made of,” Goku replied, finding a bottle of oil that Ken used on his skin. “It won’t break and during a fight, the bracelet will tighten so that it won’t get caught on anything.”

“That’s good. I don’t want to lose you to that damn wave,” Ken hummed, pulling his lover back onto the bed. Goku nodded and settled down between the lanky brunette’s legs, one hand sliding down a strong thigh. Feeling the lean legs fall open, he hummed contently and dropped the oil onto the bed next to them.

Suddenly smirking darkly, making Ken blink up at him nervously, Goku shifted and flipped the other onto his hands and knees. Drawing the thin hips up, Goku drew his lips down Kens spine, finding spots to tease and torment. Finally sucking gently at his lovers tail bone, he spread the others cheeks and trailed his tongue down to the tight furl. Purring, he could smell the innocence of his lover.

Snaking his tongue out, he slowly played with the muscle, getting it to relax under his attention. Pressing his tongue in, Goku smirked in his head at the moan he got and started to move his tongue in and out of the fluttering body.

Reaching out and opening the bottle, he slicked his fingers with the oil, bringing them up to the entrance that was trying to suck his tongue into it. Sliding his finger in up his knuckle, Goku growled at the loud keen, the muscle around his finger tightening and fluttering around it. Continuing to lap and suck at the ring of muscle, Goku waited patiently for his mate to relax.

Moving to kiss his way up the strong back, starting to move his finger, the youkai was pleased when he felt Ken start to move in time with the thrusting finger, making sure to be careful as he introduced the second finger in. Once both fingers were in his lover, he stopped moving them and waited for the other to relax around them once more.

Licking at the sweaty neck gently, he shifted enough to suckle at Kens pulse point. Feeling the ring of muscles relax once more, he started to move them again, stretching the muscle open, repeating the process with the third finger.

He wanted his lover to be well stretched, not wanting to feel any kind of pain when he finally took the other. Pulling his fingers out, Ken protested by rolling his hips backwards and whining in denial. Goku couldn’t help but laugh lightly as he slicked his own cock, holding Kens hips in place.

Pressing the head against the stretched entrance, Goku tilted the others face to face him and kissed his mate deeply for a few moments. Sitting back, pulling the lanky assassin back onto his lap, Goku sank into his lovers’ tight heat. Kens hands laced with Gokus where they sat as he got used to being stretched as wide as he was along with the position they were in.

Slowly pulling Ken up with their joined hands, Goku moved the other up and down slowly, claiming his mate for the first time. Panting and groaning, Ken started to move on his own, taking the other into his body over and over again, making his toes curl in delight as the tip of Gokus cock scrapped over his sweet spot.

One of Gokus hand unlaced with Kens and moved to wrap around Kens bobbing prick, stroking over him in time with the thrusts, feeling the pre-cum leak from the tip. He knew that the other was close to spilling and wanted to feel the sweetness of his lover tightening around him. He wanted to fill his lover with his spend and mark the man as his for the rest of their lives.

As Kens body tensed and tightened, Goku leant forward enough and bit down onto the others neck, hard enough to break skin. Growling as Ken screamed loudly and came, white stickiness sliding over his hand, Goku followed soon after. Feeling his own cum slid out of Ken around his slowly softening cock and down their thighs, the youkai lapped at the mark that he had left.

“My mate,” he hummed lightly, eyes dark as he relaxed, just holding Kens relaxing body close.

“Yeah,” Ken hummed in return. “I’m so glad that Omi told me what was going on with you guys,” he continued, enjoying the heat of his lover and now mate.

“He and Hakkai are good for each other,” Goku agreed, shifting them to lay down on the bed, just curled together, the youkai still buried in his mate.

“Yeah. Same with Yohji and Sanzo-san. They calm each other down pretty well,” Ken said, relaxing again and letting Goku move them as he wanted. He was feeling rather safe and secure at the moment. He had a feeling that the others felt the same way with their mates. “Think Gojyo will pounce Aya now that everyone else has?”

“I bet he will. The stupid Kappa may be a pain, and can act rather stupidly, but he knows what he’s doing,” Goku responded, pulling a blanket over them after slipping out of the warm body. “You’ll see a mating mark on Aya soon enough.”

“Good. He deserves a bit of happiness,” Ken hummed, pressing close to his lover with a smile, eyes closing as he feel into sleep.


	6. To Catch a Kitten 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Catch a Kitten 6: Gojyo/Aya  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez/Saiyuki  
> Pairing: Aya/Gojyo  
> AN: I’M DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME!? DONE!

Sighing, Aya slid further down in his bathtub and relaxed back into the hot water. Their mission to find the sutra was done, Kougaji had his mother back and the group had disappeared. Not that the others were all that interested in going after them any time soon. Seeing as 3 out of the 4 of the Sanzo group had mates, there was no real reason to go after them.

Kicking a leg over the side of the tub, the red head sank down further into the water, listening to his companion move around out in the main room. They were on an information mission, or so they had been told. Aya could care less really; it was a chance to get away from the happy, sexed up couples that he had to deal with half the time.

Tilting his head as Gojyo knocked on the bathroom door, Aya sat up in the water, the sound of splashing filling the air.

“Yes?” he called, closing the curtain around the claw foot tub. Watching the door open and a red head poke in, Aya raised an eyebrow at the other man. “Can I help you, Gojyo?”

“I wanted to tell ya that there are some hints that the guy we want is at a nearby club,” the kappa said, eyeing the wet hair that floated in water and lazy violet eyes. “We’ve been told to follow the clues and gather intelligence, so, looks like your bath is going to be cut short.”

Huffing, Aya glared and nodded, flicking his fingers at the other to get him to leave the room.

“Bring me my gray duffle bag would you?” he asked, sitting up as Gojyo closed the door.

“No problem,” was the reply. Pulling the plug, Aya stood up and grabbed his towel, patting his face while the rest covered his front. Gojyo raised an eyebrow as he opened the door once more. Placing the bag onto the sink counter, he ran his eyes over the strong, china body that was visible.

Leaving the bathroom, Gojyo left the other to dress. He had enough now to fuel his fantasies for the next week and a half. More if he worked over older fantasies.

Looking to his door, Aya tilted his head to the side and wondered what was going on in the kappas mind. Figuring he would need to read the information that Omi had given him before they left, the red head stepped out of the tub and placed it aside.

Opening his duffle bag, he dug around it before pulling out a simple black thong, tugging it on and retrieving a bottle of baby powder. Smoothing the powder on, leaving his skin smelling soft and sweet, he grabbed his pants and slid them up his legs.

Tweaking them, he eyed the way they clung to his thighs and hips, the outside seams flashing skin up to his hips. Making sure that his thong was covered was covered, Aya topped the pants with a looser shirt that fell off his shoulders and ended around his hips while the sleeves covered most of his hands, only the tips of three fingers showing.

Pulling out 3 large make up bags, he started to add the finishing touches. Dark gray kohl lined the tops of his eyes while light gray eye shadow shimmered above it. Hair powder made red locks shimmer, enhancing the just fucked disheveled look he had. Pulling on a black chocker, held together with a silver chain that hung down the back of his neck, Aya hummed and dug around his bags a bit more.

Pulling out a thin bracelet, he checked the mechanism to make sure the garrote wire was fine. Nodding, he slipped it and a few others on, hiding them with his sleeves. Grabbing his low heeled shoes, he tugged them on before repacking his make up bags, leaving some make up remover out.

Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow at the lounging youkai.

“Let me guess,” he drawled, taking in the burnt sugar top that didn’t hit Gojyos stomach and the leather jeans, “you let Yohji pack your club clothes?”

“Very funny, kitty,” Gojyo retorted around his cigarette, taking in the others body. “Who stole your sweater? Omi?”

“I’ll have you know that before I joined Weiss, I was a part of another group and we often had club jobs. I know how to have fun, even if you don’t believe that,” Ayay purred, grabbing a small hip pouch. Wrapping the string around his waist and making sure that it was secure, he raised an eyebrow at the other man. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. Let’s do this. Maybe I’ll get lucky,” Gojyo said, leering at the other man when his back was turned.

“You’re as oversexed as Yohji is,” Aya snorted

“And you’re undersexed,” the kappa teased, shoving a new pack of cigarettes into his pocket and swinging on his jacket.

Soon the two were moving through the club, getting quite a bit of information as they listened and seduced it out of people. Gojyo had to stop himself from killing someone who Aya had smiled at. Once they had what they wanted, they left the club, Gojyo growling the entire way back to the hotel room.

“Stop growling please,” Aya finally huffed as they stepped into the room, the red headed half blood heading for the paid bar and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. “So, you didn’t get lucky as you were hoping. At least we got the information we needed.”

“Yeah, but you let him nearly hump on you,” Gojyo growled as he swirled his cup around, watching the lean body move around the hotel room. Aya paused in taking off his bracelets and looked over at the other, raising an eyebrow.

“Calm down. He ended up in a quite of bit of pain in the bathroom,” he snorted, heading for the bathroom. Closing the door, he started to strip out of his clothing and accessories. Using the makeup remover, he made sure all of his makeup was off of his face before stepping into the shower and washing the body glitter and talc off his body.

Turning off the shower, he stopped his movements, hearing nothing from the main room. Humming quietly to himself, Aya got dressed once ore, this time in an overly large shirt and a short pair of boxers.

Drying and brushing his hair, he finished up his clean up before he brushed his teeth. Cleaning the bathroom up once he was done, the red head opened the door and smiled softly at the dozing form on the large bed.

Shaking his head, Aya walked over to the desk and pulled the binder that sat there over to him, settling in to read about what was going on with the newest couples.

A few hours later found Aya sighing softly and stretching his arms over his head. Turning around to look at Gojyo, he smirked and couldn’t help but laugh softly as Gojyo kicked off his blankets, exposing a lean body clad only in a pair of boxers. He knew what was going on in the red heads head and he was going to do something about it.

Standing up, he padded over to the bed and slipped into it, leaving the desk lamp burning. Reaching out, he barely brushed the tops of his fingers down over the defined chest, smirking even more as the youkai growled lightly. Sliding his fingers lower, he played with Gojyos navel and the dark red trial of hair, watching the slip hips raise up towards his fingers.

“Gojyo, wakie, wakie,” Aya purred into one slightly pointed ear, watching it twitch from his warm breath. Watching as red eyes opened, he raised a red eyebrow as the other man groaned softly.

“Must be one of my dreams,” Gojyo moaned, eyes fluttering closed again. Aya snickered as his hand slipped over the youkais covered prick, tapping the tip of it as it peeked out from the boxers slit. Stroking the head, Aya watched as Gojyos eyes shot open as his hips jerked upwards in Ayas hand.

“Not a dream,” Aya cooed as he wrapped his hand around the others cock and stroked feeling it harden completely in his hand.

“So not a dream,” the kappa growled, feeling a nail dip into his slit. He couldn’t believe that Aya was being quite as forward as he was, but couldn’t complain as the slim body moved to straddle his hips. Reaching up to steady the other, he groaned at the soft skin under his hands, sliding them up the strong thighs.

Purring under the touch, Aya leant forward and nipped at Gojyos lips with a smile. Humming a soft tune, Aya made sure that his hand squeezed just right as it slid up and down, their chest rubbing together.

Squealing in surprise as his hand was removed from around Gojyos cock and flipped onto his back, Aya blinked up at the leering male above him. He lifted his head to meet the kappa in a deep kiss, sucking in the others talented tongue. Tangling his hands in the long red hair, making sure no to hurt the long antenna that flowed with it, Aya sighed in pleasure as he was stripped. Pouting as the kiss was broken only to get his shirt tossed aside. Drawn back into a deep kiss again, Aya lost track of the teasing hands, only knowing that they were setting his body on fire.

Breaking the kiss to gulp in some air, Aya whined softly, finally noticing the fingers that were sliding in and out of him slowly, stretching him open.

“Have you been playing when I go do things?” Gojyo purred into Ayas ear, adding a third finger easily, finding it fascinating how his lover was taking them in and relaxing. Aya panted and moaned against Gojyos neck, scrapping his nails down the strong back of his soon to be mate.

“Yes. Kinda hard…to find a lover…when your nights…are filled with killing,” the smaller male pointed out around his pants before moaning, arching into the fingers. He could feel the burn of the stretch and it sent heat spiraling through him, making his skin flush a soft pink color.

Gojyo purred softly at the reactions he was getting from the other and spread his fingers wide. Slipping his fingers out of Ayas body, getting a lusty glare, Gojyo smirked and flipped Aya onto his knees before pressing on his back to get the other to lay on his chest, hips up.

Grabbing the bottle of oil that he had stashed under his pillow, Gojyo slicked his cock and draped his body over Ayas back. Pressing the head of his cock against the streatched ring of muscle and pushed forward, sinking balls deep into his lover. Growling as Aya keened, the kappa buried his nose into the others sweet smelling neck.

“Delicious,” he purred quietly into Ayas ear, rolling his hips slowly in and out of his lover slowly, enjoying the tight heat. Aya mewled and shivered around his lover as the larger man moved slowly, building up his pace. Making his lover scream and bed, Gojyo reached down and started to stroke the other in time with his thrusts.

Feeling the callous roughened hand wrap around him, the slim red head arched and screamed in pleasure. Thrusting forward into the hand and back into the pounding cock, Aya couldn’t help but let soft sounds of pleasure escape as he was stroked and prodded into his climax.

Screaming loudly, his back arching forward, Aya came hard, spilling white over Gojyos hand, his body squeezing around the others body. Growling, Gojyo thrust two more times before following after Aya with a soft moan, his teeth finding a home in the soft neck, marking the other.

Panting and shivering, the two feel to the bed, pressed tightly together, even as the kappa pulled out of the other.

“Damn,” Aya huffed, eyes shutting as he relaxed.

“Yeah,” Gojyo hummed, nuzzling close to his now mate before leering and reaching down to grope the very ass he had just been buried in. “How about another round in the shower?” He asked, getting smacked in the face with a pillow.

“Pervert,” the assassin snorted as he climbed out of the bed, hips swinging as he smirked over his shoulder. “Coming?” Gojyo smirked and followed after his mate.

“Not yet. Soon though.”

“So cheesy.”


End file.
